


Саудади

by NewBeginnings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Internalized Homophobia, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Саудади — эмоциональное состояние, глубокая тоска по невозвратимой утрате чего-либо дорогого сердцу.Или: Стив и Тони до, во время и после.





	Саудади

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saudade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570219) by [aslightstep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslightstep/pseuds/aslightstep). 



> Also on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic116300) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7473069/19026560) with all the credit.  
> Фик переведен на ФБ для fandom MCU - AU Crossover 2018, бета МКБ-10. Все работы команды [здесь](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5594194). 
> 
> **Предупреждения!** Смерть второстепенных персонажей. У автора в оригинале стоит major character, но это относится не к Тони и не к Стиву. 
> 
> Таймлайн: от событий Мстителей до глубокой пост-Гражданки. Не учитываются канонные гетные пейринги главных героев. Кроссовер Мстителей, Стражей и вселенной 616, фик написан после выхода Гражданки.  
> Если вы читаете по-английски, прочитайте в оригинале. И поставьте автору kudos.  
> Переводчик всей душой шипперит кэпостарк, но верит, что над отношениями надо работать.

(По мнению Тони, все началось с этого:

Стоял холодный день, и Тони с весельем наблюдал, как Клинт все ближе и ближе жмется к Халку. Они наводили порядок после неудачных научных экспериментов в Центральном парке.

— Говорил же, одевайся теплее, Птичьи мозги.

— Из-за длинных рукавов у меня проблемы с аэродинамикой, — угрюмо отозвался Клинт. Халк принялся пыхтеть с видом, который обычно предшествовал его превращению обратно в Беннера, и Клинт наставил на него палец: — Даже не смей, здоровяк. Я не имею ничего против Брюса, но ты в качестве обогревателя гораздо лучше.

Битва вышла хорошей. Тони наконец-то смог сработаться с командой и ее лидером. И вот сейчас Капитан Америка стоял слева от него и — на полном серьезе — орудовал метлой, пытаясь убрать вязкие остатки. Получалось не очень, но, видимо, Стив так устал, что не замечал.

После первого их разговора на хэликерриере сложно было такое предположить, но Тони нравился Стив.

Стив первым перебрался в Башню. Когда Пеппер ушла, именно он просиживал с Тони длинные ночи, именно он заглядывал в мастерскую Тони, ошибочно полагая, что Тони нужно кормить, и неодобряюще смотрел на бесконечные пакеты из-под еды навынос.

Ему очень нравился Стив.

Настолько, что когда битва закончилась и они привели себя в порядок, он подошел и позвал Стива на свидание. Стив с минуту таращился на него с выпученными глазами, открывая и закрывая рот.

— Выглядишь привлекательно, надо признать, — поддразнил Тони, хотя от этого его шансы услышать «да» в ответ, наверное, стали еще ниже.

И конечно, когда Стив взял себя в руки, то нахмурился.

— Прости, Тони, но я...

— Не заинтересован? — попробовал угадать Тони. — Не гей? Все нормально, Кэп. Я просто на удачу спросил. Попытка не пытка.

— Точно? — Стив бросил на Тони беспокойный взгляд. Тот хмыкнул. Да, Стив ему нравился, но ничего серьезного.

—Ты, конечно, хорош, иначе я бы и не спрашивал. Но своим отказом ты мне сердце точно не разбил. Между нами все нормально, да? В смысле, я рискнул, но мы... — он умоляюще взглянул на Стива, не испытывая желания произносить вслух что-то настолько жалкое.

Стив вздохнул с облегчением.

— Друзья. Да, конечно. Мы друзья.)

* * *

По мнению Стива, все началось с этого:

Он не мог перестать наблюдать за Тони Старком.

Это слегка сводило с ума. Стива и раньше привлекали мужчины. Не так, как Пегги, но вот Баки, например, ему нравился, и не только внешне. Тогда ничего подобного не было, вернее, не поощрялось и не выставлялось напоказ. Тогда это было скандально, аморально и незаконно.

Эпоха сороковых для Стива еще не стала прошлым, хотя и отодвинулась на семьдесят лет назад. Он все еще помнил страх; еще одна болезнь, поглотившая его, еще один недуг, от которого не было лекарства. Он думал, что сыворотка поможет, но во многом от нее стало только хуже.

А теперь он был здесь, в будущем, и хотя фанатичная риторика прошлого никуда не делась, он больше не считался больным. Ничего не требовалось лечить, он был самим собой, и быть самим собой оказалось приятно. Нормально.

Он не мог перестать наблюдать за Тони Старком.

Даже для нормального человека Тони было чересчур. Даже в этом будущем. Он был громким, ярким и дерзким, вспыхивал как фейерверк и — Стив был готов поспорить — так же быстро выгорал. Тони пугал и был пугающе очаровательным, попеременно милым и язвительным, а иногда и тем и другим сразу. У Стива из-за него кружилась голова.

Сейчас он танцевал с одним из ботов — похоже, Ю хотел научиться вальсу. Задача, по мнению Стива, затруднительная, учитывая, что ног у Ю не было.

— Нет, Ю, я веду, я! О Боже, Стив, помоги нам!

Стив взял себя в руки, надеясь, что Тони не понял, как долго он пялился.

— Я не танцую, — сухо сказал он, вспоминая голос Пегги.

— Да ладно, все будет... — Оценив выражение лица Стива, Тони замолчал и кивнул. — Окей, я бы тоже побоялся, что робот превзойдет меня. Налево, Ю. Твое лево.

Он больше не смотрел в сторону Стива, и, казалось, делал это намеренно. Тони, возможно, не знал, — пришло Стиву в голову, — что он не танцует из-за Пегги. Тони решил, что Стив не захотел танцевать с ним.

Стив мог оставить все как есть и позволить ошеломляющему, пугающему Тони ускользнуть. Это могло бы стать концом. Или... он мог хотеть его так, как хотел, и позволить Тони чувствовать то же. Тони не был для этого самым надежным, безопасным вариантом, но у надежного и безопасного варианта вряд ли были бы глаза Тони, руки Тони или его остроумие.

— Джарвис, приостановишь музыку? — попросил он, и тот подчинился. Спина Тони напряглась. А когда Стив поднялся с дивана и подошел, они вовсе оцепенел. 

— Тони, — позвал Стив, но тот не отрывал глаз от Ю, который продолжал танцевать. Стив вздохнул, дотронулся до его руки и развернул к себе:

— Тони. Я хотел спросить, то твое предложение о свидании все еще в силе?

Глаза Тони невероятно расширились, он приоткрыл рот. Стив усмехнулся:

— Выглядишь привлекательно, надо признать.

Смех Тони разорвал тишину.

— Я... — он вгляделся в Стива, словно отыскивая в его глазах подтверждение. Стив спокойно смотрел на него, и по лицу Тони поползла улыбка. 

— Конечно, Кэп. Назови место и время.

* * *

Они не целовались до третьего свидания. Стив выдохнул: «Ты не против пока оставить это между нами?», — прижав Тони к стене в общей гостиной, куда мог зайти любой, и горячо поцеловал его. До Тони он целовался только с тремя людьми и, наверное, порой делал это слишком грубо, но Тони, кажется, не возражал. Эти две недели он был счастлив, счастливее, чем Стив его когда-либо видел (хотя, надо признаться, они были знакомы не так уж давно). Тони как будто вообще не возражал, готовый поддержать любое начинание Стива. Брюс беспокоился, что Тони обратился к своей заначке и снова пьет.

— Конечно, — пробормотал Тони, когда Стив наконец дал ему вдохнуть. — Я понимаю, что для тебя это в новинку.

— Я справлюсь. — Стив провел губами по шее Тони. — Я ходил в художественную школу. Всяких повидал.

— Готов поспорить, так и есть, — Тони хмыкнул . — Ладно, ты справишься. Не хочешь переместиться куда-нибудь? — Он отпустил плечи Стива и скользнул руками ниже по спине. Стив замер. — Или на сегодня на этом закончим. Как угодно. Как хочешь, так и поступим, Стив.

Он мерз там, где его не касалось тело Тони, но все равно отстранился.

Там, где он не касался Тони, ему было холодно, но он все равно отстранился.

— На сегодня, да.

Тони просто улыбнулся, поцеловал его в щеку и проводил до лифта.

* * *

Прошли недели, свидания, и как-то Тони потянулся к руке Стива на людях, оборвав себя, когда понял, что именно делает. А как-то он приподнялся на мыски и поцеловал Стива в щеку, пока они обедали со всеми Мстителями, и сел на место с застывшим выражением лица. 

— Ты... — начал он однажды, когда они были спальне и еще не разошлись по разным комнатам. — Что ты...

Стив знал, что теперь считался нормальным, но быть нормальным наедине казалось безопаснее, чем на людях. Наверное, все дело было в том, что увидели бы его именно с Тони. Тони был с ним исключительно мил, все так же ярко искрился и пугал, но стал сдержаннее, мягче. Стив не хотел, чтобы это изменилось, иррационально боялся, что, поделись он со всем миром, даже с ним Тони снова будет надевать маску, к которой этот мир привык.

— Я рад, что ты изменил свое мнение обо мне, — сказал Тони однажды, растянувшись возле него на диване в лаборатории. Слова прозвучали почти грустно.

Они были вместе уже два месяца, и Тони подарил ему две белых розы, заменив ими лиловую, которую вручил месяц назад.

— Тебе вообще нравятся розы? Потому что я планирую их дарить, — сказал он. — Это станет традицией.

— Они мне нравятся, — сказал Стив. — Ты мне нравишься.

— Кэп, ты меня смущаешь.

Три месяца — три розы, белые, и Тони перестал пытаться коснуться его, когда они были на людях. Он даже отсел как можно дальше, когда команда решила устроить ночной киномарафон. Раньше в таких случаях он почти не отлипал от Стива, и в ту ночь Стив почувствовал холод.

На следующее утро Клинт посмотрел на него настороженно.

— Вы со Старком уже расстались? Я думал, хотя бы Капитан Америка выдержит его подольше.

Стив подавился молоком, а Наташа зарядила Клинту локтем в бок. Покосившись на них, Стив недоверчиво спросил:

— Вы знали?

Улыбнувшись, Наташа пожала плечами.

— Тебе почти удалось сохранить ваш секрет. Старку нет. Ну так что?

Перестав таращиться на нее, он недоуменно наклонил голову, не сразу сообразив, о чем она, и только потом вспомнил вопрос Клинта.

— Мы не расстались. На той неделе было три месяца, как мы вместе. Он подарил мне розы.

Клинт подавился, получил еще один тычок в бок, а когда снова смог дышать, то сказал:

— Ладно, может, сейчас вы и вместе, но долго вы не протяните. Старк пару недель назад счастливо сиял, а теперь не сияет. Тебе стоит поговорить с ним. У счастливого Старка стрелы получаются отменные.

Стив перевел взгляд на Наташу, обратно на Клинта — на их лицах читалась решимость, — и почувствовал, как внутри медленно поднимается ужас.

— Тебе это не нравится, — сказал он тем вечером, наблюдая за лицом Тони, которое освещалось экраном с «Секретными материалами». — Что мы прячемся.

Тони застыл. Щелкнул пальцами: «Джарвис, свет», — и повернулся к Стиву.

— Кто тебе это сказал?

— Клинт. Они с Наташей знают, — признался Стив, но Тони и не удивился. — Но мне нужно самому с этим разобраться. Я знаю, что тебе нелегко...

— Нахуй Клинта, — перебил Тони. Стив слегка подался назад. — Мне важнее твое удобство, а несколько недель, месяцев — сколько тебе ни было бы нужно, я справлюсь. Не беспокойся об этом, хорошо?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты «справлялся», — сказал Стив, — я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Лицо Тони смягчилось, он придвинулся ближе.

— А я счастлив. Я же с тобой. — Он легонько поцеловал Стива и, усевшись удобнее, попросил Джарвиса включить фильм снова. 

Стив прижал Тони к себе. Рядом с ним было тепло и надежно. Не так страшно.

Он раскрыл их отношения на следующий же день в разговоре с репортером.

* * *

С вопросом секса они столкнулись, когда Тони вдруг усадил его и завел об этом разговор. По рассказам Баки у Стива сложилось впечатление, что секс — что-то, что происходит как-то само по себе. Но не с Тони.

— Да, и так бывает, — сказал тот пренебрежительно. — Но не с настоящим партнером и не в первый раз. Я в душе ученый, Роджерс, а не романтик. И нацелен на результат.

Как они выяснили после серии экспериментов, под Стивом Тони оказалось неудобно: из-за реактора лежать на животе было некомфортно. Но в целом, он был не против быть снизу, а вот Стиву к этой мысли еще предстояло прийти.

— Это нормально, Стив, и до конца нам идти не обязательно. Но пожалуйста, умоляю, ты позволишь мне тебе отсосать?

Впервые они занялись сексом через пять месяцев после начала отношений. Пять оранжевых роз, Тони целовал его в ответ, пока Стив касался его и шептал:

— Ты прекрасен, — снова и снова, каждый раз, когда Тони издавал стон.

Тот смеялся в ответ.

— Кто бы говорил. Поднимись, сладкий.

Стив и сказать не мог, сколько времени они провели так, но был уверен, что не хотел останавливаться.

* * *

Когда прошло девять месяцев, он перебрался в комнаты Тони. Розы стали красными. Тони не объяснялся, а Стив не спрашивал. Им это было не нужно.

 

***  
Примечания про розы:  
Лиловые и фиолетовые розы символизируют любовь с первого взгляда, их дарят в надежде на что-то большее, чем симпатия;  
Белые розы являются символом непорочности, чистоты, невинности, любви возвышенной и вечной, которая выше, чем все остальные земные чувства. Еще этот цвет означает согласие, искренность и верность;  
Оранжевая роза — это символ любви плотской, страстной;  
Красная роза символизирует любовь.

 

* * *

Закончилось все не в этот момент:

Когда прошло десять месяцев, Тони умчался в Малибу, и террорист взорвал его дом.

Стив с ума чуть не сошел от беспокойства, даже после того, как Пеппер позвонила и сказала, что Тони оставил сообщение с извинениями.

— Стив, — позвонил ему Тони, — я идиот. Когда я в следующий раз скажу, что гений, заткни меня. Прости. Я позвоню, как смогу.

Однако он не позвонил, а вместе с Воителем напал на Мандарина — Мстители даже не успели осознать, что происходит. Спустя два дня президент вернулся в Белый дом, Роуди участвовал в переговорах с ЩИТом, а Тони — смотрел, как Стив складывает вещи в сумку.

— Мне просто нужно... — зло сказал он, даже не смотря на Тони. — Я перееду в комнату на первом этаже. Мне нужно просто немного побыть одному.

Через три дня Тони сам пришел к нему, неся сосуд с жидкостью.

— Это Экстремис, — сказал он. — Я модифицировал его. Он поможет мне перенести операцию по удалению реактора.. Ну, потом я выведу его из организма, мне не так уж хочется жить вечно...

— Это вирус, которым тот маньяк почти убил Пеппер, и ты хочешь посадить это себе в тело? — недоверчиво спросил Стив. Он знал, что Тони давно хотел избавиться от реактора, однако и понятия не имел, что так сильно.

— Я изменил формулу, — настойчиво сказал Тони. — Я гений, помнишь?

— Ты идиот, помнишь? — отозвался Стив. Тони опустил голову.

— Прости, что не сказал тебе, — пробормотал он. — Нужно было сказать. Не знаю, почему я не сделал этого... иногда мне все еще сложно поверить, что ты со мной. А когда я разобрался в его планах, уже было слишком поздно собирать команду.

— Ты рискнул всеми, когда не стал нас звать. Мандарин тебя почти убил, — сказал Стив и сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы Тони не увидел, как они тряслись. — Я очень б-боялся за тебя. Раз мы вместе, ты должен разрешить мне быть рядом, Тони. Тебе нужно полагаться на команду. Работать в одиночку больше... больше не выйдет.

Тони подавленно кивнул, крутя флакон в руках.

— Будь рядом, пожалуйста. Во время операции. Я слегка волнуюсь. Грудная клетка будет как новенькая, никаких шрамов, спасибо этой штуке...

— Ты себе это не вколешь, — твердо сказал Стив. Тони вскинул голову.

— Тогда операция становится гораздо опаснее. Слишком рискованной для большинства хирургов.

Стив кинул взгляд на флакон и подумал о тех пациентах, что не пережили процедуру. Он видел видеозаписи экспериментов.

— Тогда не делай операцию. Пожалуйста. Все это слишком опасно, Тони.

Глаза Тони сузились, он сунул флакон в карман и выпрямился, вновь превращаясь в Тони «Лучшая-защита-это-нападение» Старка.

— Боюсь, у нас возникло недопонимание, Стив. Я люблю тебя и ценю твое мнение, но это мое тело. За меня уже достаточно решали. Операция состоится, а я хочу выжить и поэтому воспользуюсь Экстремисом. Избавление от реактора помешает очередному гадкому суперзлодею убить меня, да и чертовски много боли из-за него. Я хочу, чтобы ты был там, со мной, чтобы помог мне, потому что это произойдет, хочешь ты того или нет.

— А если я скажу нет? — прямо спросил Стив, пытаясь заставить Тони остановиться и подумать. Но по его лицу понял, что это окончательное решение. 

— Ты всегда знал, что я эгоист, Кэп. Из нас двоих я всегда выберу себя.

* * *

Ночью накануне операции Стив вернулся к Тони, потому что больше не хотел мерзнуть по ночам без него.

— Я приду, — сказал он. — Мне страшно, но, конечно, я буду с тобой.

Тони пережил Экстремисис, операцию и выведение сыворотки. Он привел Стива в большую бетонную комнату в самом низу Башни и дал ему выпустить пар и разбить все оставшиеся флаконы с Экстремисом о стены, а потом осторожно убрал остатки.

В ту ночь Стив восторженно языком исследовал новую кожу на груди Тони, пока тот не взмолился о передышке или оргазме — ему было не так уж важно. После он прижимал Стива к себе и шептал извинения.

— Пожалуйста, больше не оставляй меня так, — попросил только один раз, когда Стив почти уснул. — Ты мне нужен.

* * *

Стив снял себе квартиру в Вашингтоне, чтобы останавливаться там по дороге в Башню после миссий, которые координировались из Трискелиона. Эту квартиру разнесло, когда Директор Фьюри слегка приумер от пули Зимнего Солдата.

Компьютерная программа, которой стал его давно умерший враг, выбила почву из-под ног.

Баки Барнс вернул свою жизнь и уничтожил — его.

Весь мир Стива сжался до единой точки, когда они стояли на той улице. Впервые не осталось ни единой мысли о Тони.

— Какой еще Баки?

Баки практически убил его на хэликэрриере, и Стив все равно не мог сдаться без сражения. В конце это даже окупилось. Он знал, кто вытащил его из Потомака. Он знал, что его лучший друг все еще был жив.

Он пришел в сознание в больнице и сразу услышал голос Тони, резкий и раздраженный.

— И тогда он говорит: «Работать в одиночку больше не выйдет, Тони». Что, я спрашиваю, это такое?

— Послушай, мы с Вдовой и Фьюри были с ним. — Сэм.

— Приятно, блядь, слышать. С ним могли бы быть Тор, Соколиный глаз и его парень, который еще и летать может, — огрызнулся Тони в ответ. — Эй, придурок, — сказал он, подвинувшись к Стиву, — я знаю, что ты очнулся.

— Эм, в него выстрелили раза три, приятель, — с предупреждением в голосе произнес Сэм.

— Да, а еще он суперсолдат. Прекрати строить такое лицо, Ветер в Моих Крыльях, он именно так он мне отвечает, когда я заставляю его прийти в себя и отлежаться.

Стив издал смешок.

— Ты хорошо меня знаешь. — Он открыл глаза, и перед глазами оказался Тони, заслонив своим лицом все вокруг.

— Какого черта это было? — первым делом спросил тот, не изменив себе.

— Я пытался, чувак, — сказал Сэм откуда-то слева, но Стив махнул рукой и сосредоточился на Тони.

— Это был Баки, — сказал он хрипло. — Зимний Солдат. Я не мог так рисковать. Пришлось атаковать Гидру.

Тони качнулся вперед и открыл рот, чтобы заспорить, но затем вздохнул и сел обратно.

— Мне очень жаль, Стив. Если что-то будет нужно, я помогу с поисками или информацией.

Стив благодарно погладил его по руке и быстро провалился в сон.

* * *

Он не понял, пока не вернулся в Башню. Он слишком устал, чтобы сопоставить факты.

— Убийства. Теракты. Аварии, — радостно поведал ему Зола. Рядом с фотографией Ника Фьюри, помеченной словом «умер», — фотография Говарда с зачеркнутыми глазами. Стив потратил не один час, изучая все данные, что Наташа обрушила на Интернет, и нашел только неясную ссылку на файлы, помеченные 121691. Возможно, Джарвис не понял, что это, приняв отметку за случайный набор чисел, но Стив догадался.

Зимний Солдат убил Говарда и Марию Старк.

Стив знал, что Тони избегал упоминаний матери не по тем же причинам, почему не говорил о Говарде. Не презрение или многолетнее чувство обиды сдерживало его, а постоянное глубокое горе. Он заговорил о ней лишь однажды, когда Стив вспоминал о своей маме, представляя ее светлые волосы, постоянный запах сандалового дерева и ее голос. «Bambino», — прошептал тогда Тони, свернувшись у Стива под боком.

Стоило ли добавлять новую порцию боли ко всем тем потерям, что Тони уже перенес? Стоило ли рисковать и, возможно, затянуть Баки дальше в темноту? Тони мог остро отреагировать, захотеть мести, и Тони мог ее добиться.

Лучше пока все было оставить как есть. Может, когда Баки окажется в Башне и придет в себя, они смогут обсудить все это. А пока... Тони оправился от смерти родителей, насколько вообще возможно от такого оправиться. Стив не хотел стать тем, кто снова вскроет эту рану.

______  
Bambino — малыш (ит.)  
* * *

В следующие несколько месяцев он преследовал Баки и почти не видел Тони. Однажды они поссорились: Тони спросил, не лучше ли дать Баки немного времени, и Стив на неделю ушел. А спустя неделю вернулся, с пустыми руками, изможденный и в какой-то мере готовый признать правоту Тони. Чтобы вновь умчаться, получив наводку от Марии Хилл.

Теперь Тони выглядел удивленным каждый раз, как он возвращался. Отворачивался от Стива по ночам, отвыкнув спать вместе. Стив принял решение остаться с ним, пока Тони снова не начнет улыбаться так же ярко, как раньше. Но вот на связь с ним вышел Сэм, и Стив снова отправился в путь.

Тони был его «навсегда». У них было время. Баки же в его помощи нуждался прямо сейчас.

Однажды Брюс загнал его в угол и показал четыре пустые бутылки виски, которые Тони опустошил за две недели с тех пор, как Стив видел его в прошлый раз.

— Я не утверждаю, — осторожно сказал он, — что Тони не должен избавиться от алкогольной зависимости. Сейчас ему уже пора бы отказаться от саморазрушительных тенденций. Я говорю, что ты больше не помогаешь.

Стив велел очистить всю Башню от алкоголя, и Тони был в бешенстве целых два дня.

— Ты здесь даже не бываешь, — кричал он на Стива. — Ты не можешь просто появляться, когда тебе угодно, и диктовать, как мне жить!

Стив прижал его к себе, стерпев несколько ударов в живот, и слушал, как Тони тяжело дышит и сдавленно всхлипывает.

— Ты любишь меня? — наконец смог выговорить Тони. — Хотя бы... ты любишь меня, Стив?

Он почувствовал, как сердце растрескивается ровно посередине, и отдал одну его половину Тони.

— Конечно. Конечно. Я люблю тебя, Тони.

* * *

Стив не смог даже вспомнить, когда перестал получать розы на их годовщины.

* * *

После этого он остался, и дела пошли лучше. Тони снова обнимал его по ночам, по утрам они занимались любовью, и с каждым восходом солнца Стив говорил: «Тони, я люблю тебя». Тони отвечал тем же, каждый раз улыбаясь все легче и легче.

Мстители снова собрались и отправились в погоню за скипетром Локи ради скорбящего и потерянного Тора. Ему была необходима цель, а им было необходимо забрать оружие такой силы из рук Гидры. Стив отправил Сэма вместо себя на поиски Баки, и они связывались каждый день, отслеживая прогресс. С Сэмом было легко разговаривать и оставаться в стороне от тяжести Башни и отношений с Тони, все еще слегка напряженных. Тони всегда передавал теплые пожелания и заставил Сэма пообещать связаться с ним, если ему понадобится новое снаряжение. Так Тони мог быть в курсе любых возможных появлений Баки. Он даже создал для Сэма дрон под названием Рэдвинг для помощи в поисках.

Наконец они выследили скипетр и забрали его, хотя Соколиного Глаза серьезно ранило, а взгляд Тони стал тяжелым и затравленным. 

Позже, на вечеринке, Тони наблюдал за своими друзьями как бы со стороны, провожая каждого глазами, точно хотел убедиться, что все они живы.

Затем напал робот.

* * *

— Она показала мне ваши смерти, — прошептал Тони ему в спину, когда они лежали на кровати, которую им радушно предоставили Бартоны. Стив не мог смотреть на Тони, не мог снова слышать, как тот лжет, но сейчас Тони был напуган. 

— Та девчонка, Максимофф, она забралась ко мне в голову, как и к вам, там, на базе. И показала мне тебя. Всех вас. Мертвых. А я не смог это предотвратить.

— Поэтому ты создал искусственный интеллект, источник силы которого — чокнутый космический камень, о свойствах которого ты ничего не знаешь. И ничего никому из нас не сказал, — резюмировал Стив. Теплая рука Тони, до этого касавшаяся его спины, вдруг пропала. 

Стив перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок:

— Тони, мне жаль, что тебе пришлось увидеть это. Правда жаль. Остаться в одиночестве, видеть смерть каждого из нас... Но ты солгал мне, солгал команде, держал нас в неведении. А теперь мы имеем дело с Альтроном.

— Я не хотел никому вредить, — ответил Тони. — Не собирались мы с Брюсом создавать робота-убийцу.

— Нет, вы решили создать ИИ, который будет наблюдать за всеми без их ведения, хотят они того или нет, — сказал Стив. — Ты должен был сказать мне, что делаешь, Тони. Но ты решил держать это в секрете, а значит, знал, что не надо было так поступать. — Он не понимал, почему злился больше: из-за Альтрона или из-за того, что даже спустя столько времени Тони все еще не доверял ему полностью.

— Я хотел, чтобы все были в безопасности, — раздался тихий ответ.

Иногда правда ранила, но Тони должен был ее услышать:

— На этот раз ты облажался, — прямо сказал Стив.

Тони отпрянул, откатился от него и сел. Стив тоже поднялся и обнял Тони так, чтобы тот опустил голову ему на плечо.

— Теперь исправь это. Ты гений-инженер, этим ты и занимаешься. Я верю в тебя. Правда. Но что бы ты ни придумал, мы сделаем это вместе, ладно? Тебе нужно делиться со мной, Тони, пожалуйста. Со всеми нами, не только с Брюсом.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Тони и накрыл руку Стива своей. — Вместе.

* * *

— Я все еще люблю тебя, — сказал он Тони, пока они приводили в порядок территорию, — и всегда буду. Но думаю, нам нужен перерыв.

Железный человек повернулся к нему, но, к сожалению Стива, так и не снял шлем.

— Мне нужно немного времени, — уточнил Стив, не дождавшись ответа. — Я все еще злюсь, и я просто... Я люблю тебя. Но прямо сейчас не могу находиться рядом.

Голова Железного человека слегка склонилась.

— Что случилось с «вместе»? — механический голос был совсем приглушенным.

— Мы все равно будем вместе, — пообещал Стив. — Пожалуйста, Тони. Дай мне то, о чем я прошу. Ненадолго, пока мы оба не переварим это.

Он не хотел озвучивать самую пугающую правду: он больше не доверял Тони как раньше, не чувствовал доверие Тони к себе и не мог восстановить это доверие, пока злился на него. Тони, Брюс и Ванда создали Альтрона, и тот убил сотни людей, едва не уничтожив планету. Стив любил Тони, но не мог закрыть на такое глаза. Его явно ждали месяцы кошмаров о роботах и людях, которых разорвало у него на глазах и которых он не успел спасти. Он боялся, что если будет спать рядом с Тони каждую ночь, то станет ассоциировать его с ними еще больше.

— Ладно, — наконец произнес Железный человек. — Договорились, Кэп. Сам тут справишься? 

И он взмыл в воздух прежде, чем Стив успел ответить. Стив несколько мгновений смотрел ему вслед.

На плечо опустилась рука.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Сэм. Очки болтались у него на шее, и было заметно, что взгляд у него обеспокоенный.

— Буду, — устало сказал Стив. — Спасибо, что пришел.

Сэм улыбнулся.

— Ради тебя? Что угодно.

* * *

Все закончилось не так:

Стив таращился на участок выжженной травы.

— Этому парню совсем плевать на газон, — усмехнулся его... бывший? его парень? его кто-то, подходя к ожидающей его машине.

— Я все еще думаю, что эта тачка ужасна, — сказал Стив, стараясь поддержать настроение. Тони пожал плечами. Он был в солнечных очках и взглядом со Стивом в любом случае не встречался.

— Ну, о вкусах не спорят, — пробормотал он. Стив вдруг ярко осознал: Тони сейчас заберется в эту ужасную машину и уедет неизвестно на сколько. Он сказал, что вышел в отставку, но смотрел на Стива, когда говорил. И его слова звучали как вопрос.

— Не знаю, — сказал Стив, — у меня, по-моему, неплохой. — Это должен был быть комплимент, но Тони поморщился и взялся за ручку дверцы. Стив шагнул вперед, накрыл его руку своей и придвинулся ближе.

— Просто дай мне время, Тони, — прошептал он, и Тони кивнул. — Мне просто нужно...

У него не было ответов.

Он не смог закончить мысль, но, к счастью, это и не понадобилось. Тони легонько сжал его плечо.

— Побыть одному. Я понял, Кэп. Все нормально. — Он бросил взгляд на здание позади Стива. — Ты тут справишься?

Стив обернулся и улыбнулся, глядя на базу, которую построил для них всех Тони. Здесь они могли быть самими собой, вне поля зрения остального мира.

— Я думаю, это место может стать моим домом.

Однажды. Скоро. Когда Стив сможет осмыслить все произошедшее и когда они с Тони воссоединятся, научившись чему-то на этом опыте. И двинутся дальше, к чему-то еще лучшему. Тогда это место будет настоящим домом.

Он снова развернулся к Тони. Тот наблюдал за ним с легкой улыбкой.

— Я рад за тебя, — сказал он. И снова легонько сжал его плечо. Стив шагнул назад, позволяя открыть дверь.

Тони поднял руку и на мгновение коснулся щеки Стива, а затем опустился в машину. Больше они не обменялись словами. Слова были не нужны. Стив знал, что Тони самому нужно было время, чтобы справиться с тем, что произошло. Время залечит эти раны. 

Он позволил Тони уехать, улыбнувшись со сладкой горечью и помахав рукой. Он уже скучал по Тони, но знал, что все было к лучшему.

Это не было концом.

* * *

(Оглядываясь назад, Тони сказал бы, что все уже закончилось.)

* * *

Вот когда, по мнению Тони, все закончилось:

Тони нашел Стива не там, где бы ожидал — не в зале или в постели, где, вообще-то, ему все еще полагалось отдыхать, и не в лаборатории Тони за игрой с ботами, и не в кухне, поглощающим огромное количество еды для восстановления сил, — а в одном из небольших кабинетов, куда Тони почти никогда не заходил. Она напоминала ему старый кабинет отца в дома на Пятой авеню, а такие воспоминания Тони предпочитал задвигать подальше.

— Ты избегаешь меня, — сказал он. Стив вскинул голову, и Тони чуть не рассмеялся: Стив так увлекся чем-то, что даже сыворотка не помогла заранее услышать стук шагов, — но для смеха он был слишком встревожен и зол. — И сидишь.

— Я в порядке, Тони, — он отвечал это Тони уже сотню раз! 

Он и был в порядке, но это не спасало Тони от беспокойства. Стив чуть не погиб на тех хэликэрриерах, а едва тот вернул его в Нью-Йорк, начал избегать Тони,. Даже когда они разговаривали, Стив не встречался с ним глазами.

Тони сделал несколько шагов в его сторону, и Стив потянулся к ноутбуку, собираясь закрыть его Но передумал, увидев, что Тони поднял бровь. Взглянув на экран, Тони удивился еще больше.

— Данные ЩИТа? Стив, ты же знаешь, что Джарвис запустил программу: стирает и прячет от народа все, что может быть опасно.

Стив выпрямился, затем заставил себя расслабиться и обнял Тони одной рукой за талию, притягивая его ближе.

— Он что-то нашел?

— М-м, он стер несколько попыток ЩИТа воссоздать реактор и костюм, следы других моделей… кое-что о моем отце — я взглянул на них. — Рука Стива сжималась все сильнее и сильнее, и у Тони возникло легкое ощущение, будто он в ловушке. — Но это оказались всего лишь остатки его старых исследований, да переписка с Пегги Картер. Фьюри уже передал мне все это. А что, я должен был что-то обнаружить?

Этот вопрос как будто раздавил Стива: он уткнулся лицом в грудь Тони и обхватил его обеими руками. Тони начал осторожно поглаживать его по голове.

— Стив, милый. Я люблю тебя, но ты меня пугаешь. Я знаю, что дела с Баки обстоят неважно, но мы со всем справимся. Я просто… не знаю, ты прячешься от меня с тех пор, как вернулся. Есть новости? Я могу чем-то помочь?

Когда Стив поднял голову и встретился с Тони взглядом, его глаза, казалось, блестели.

— Нет, — наконец сказал он. — Извини, Тони, я… Баки… — на этом имени его голос надломился, и он снова уронил голову.

Тони сдался и крепко прижал Стива к себе.

Позже, думая об этом моменте, он не жалел, что сдался. К тому времени, когда он понял, что именно искал Стив, появились гораздо большее серьезные поводы для сожаления.

* * *

Тони звонил ему дважды в неделю, точно, как часы. Первые две недели Стив пропускал звонки: нужно было улаживать дела с новыми Мстителями. Ванда все еще немного злила его, Вижн, если честно, пугал, а Роуди, несмотря на теплоту при их первых встречах, становился все холоднее. 

Стив старался поддерживать с ними связь, но держался ближе к Наташе и Сэму. Пар они выпускали, упражняясь в симуляторе или задерживаясь в тренажерном зале.

Стив хотел еще и убедиться, что Тони снова взял контроль над своей жизнью. Эксперты-тенхари в новостях обсуждали неожиданные новые волны активности Старк Индастриз, и Стив улыбался, вспоминая вечеринки Тони. Тот не мог навсегда перестать быть Железным человеком, ему просто нужно было приспособиться к положению дел после Альтрона. Но Стива грела мысль, что Тони снова был занят. Им обоим нужно было привести мысли в порядок, чтобы не сказать случайно что-то, о чем они будут жалеть.

Первый раз, когда Стив ответил на звонок, разговор вышел натянутый — слишком многое нужно было обсудить. Следующий звонок Стив пропустил, но через неделю беседа потекла. Тони казался радостным и бодрым, он нарезал круги по мастерской, болтая с Пятницей и слушая рассказы Стива о новых Мстителях.

— У тебя счастливый голос, — сказал Тони. — Это здорово, Стив.

Когда Стив с Сэмом отправились по следам Баки, с неделю Стив снова не говорил с Тони. Вернувшись, он обнаружил, что Роуди уехал. У Наташи был недовольный взгляд, когда она говорила, что Тони звонил и что Стив должен немедленно набрать ему и успокоить. Она даже не стала уходить и стояла рядом, смотря, как он звонит, и только потом ушла.

— Прости, Тони, это было безответственно, — сказал Стив в трубку. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты волновался, но нам нужно было срочно отправиться в путь, чтобы догнать его. И все равно мы разминулись.

— Ничего страшного, — отозвался Тони. — Мне жаль, что вы не нашли Барнса.

Стив вздрагивал каждый раз, когда Тони заговаривал о Баки, как будто все могло выплыть наружу, если имя Баки повторялось слишком часто.

Звонки стали даваться легче. Они больше флиртовали, будто вернувшись назад во времени. 

Стив скучал по Тони. Он всегда болезненно переживал расстояние, а теперь понимание, что Тони не было рядом, стало похоже на тупую боль в груди. Через два с половиной месяца разлуки Стив не выдержал и сел на мотоцикл.

— Вернешь его домой? — спросила Наташа из гаража.

— Не сомневайся. Скоро увидимся!

Лично слышать голос Пятницы в лифте было странно. Стив сильно скучал по Джарвису, а как чувствовал себя Тони, даже представить не мог.

— Где Тони?

— Босс в лаборатории.

— Отвези меня к нему, Пятница.

— Не могу, капитан. У него стоит режим «не беспокоить», и Пеппер Поттс хочет поговорить с вами. Я не могу сказать ей нет.

Стив удивился.

— Можешь сказать Тони, что я здесь?

— Босс уже знает, капитан. Поэтому он и босс.

Она отправила лифт на этаж с общими комнатами, где Стива действительно ждала Пеппер. В коридорах было прохладно и одиноко. Кое-где на мебели виднелся слой пыли, и все до сих пор было расставлено так же, как и на той вечеринке перед нападением Альтрона.

Пеппер оказалась рядом, едва Стив сделал шаг из лифта.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Ее голос не казался добрым.

— Я хочу поговорить с Тони, — в легком замешательстве ответил Стив.

— То есть ты решил, что изгнание подошло к концу? — едко спросила Пеппер, подняв одну бровь.  
Стив ощетинился.

— Я не знаю, что именно вы думаете, мэм, но я попросил Тони немного времени, и он согласился. Нам это было нужно. Я рад, что он любит меня достаточно, чтобы согласиться. 

Пеппер хмыкнула.

— Конечно, Тони так любит тебя. Он сделает для тебя что угодно. Но ты ведь уже это знал, разве нет, капитан?

Стив понятия не имел, о чем она.

— Я знаю, что Тони вполне самостоятелен. Он стремится поступать верно, даже когда не согласен со мной. Я знаю Тони так же хорошо, как вы. Нам пришлось нелегко с Альтроном, и Тони было тяжелее всего. Не только мне нужна была передышка.

— Не знаю, кого ты имеете в виду, потому что говоришь ты не о Тони, — в голосе Пеппер послышалось презрение. — Тони нужно было, чтобы кто-то сказал ему, что он не монстр, что он все еще хороший человек и может дать этой планете что-то полезное, не только смерть. Ему нужно было, чтобы кто-то был рядом, когда то, что сделала Ванда Максимофф, стало бы слишком тяжелой ношей. Ты был нужен Тони. 

Стив открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но она подняла руку: 

— Не беспокойся, мы об этом позаботились. Мы с Роуди долгое время поддерживали Тони и всегда будем это делать. Так что, если это все… — Она сделала несколько шагов к лифту, явно намереваясь выставить его, но тут двери лифта раскрылись, и из него вышли Тони и Роуди.

Тони выглядел ужасно. Вся радость, которой были наполнены их телефонные разговоры, пропала. Он похудел, под глазами легли круги, руки покрывали повязки. И хуже всего — Стив чувствовал исходящий от него легкий запах алкоголя.

— Стив, — выдавил Тони. Взглянул на Роуди и, когда тот кивнул, снова повернулся к Стиву: — Я очень устал. Побудешь тут, пока я немного отдохну? Твоя комната полностью готова.

Он казался старым. Впервые за все время, что Стив его видел, он казался старым.

— Конечно, — слабо сказал Стив. — Я буду тут. 

* * *

Тони смог убедить Пеппер и Роуди дать им со Стивом возможность поговорить.

— Что случилось? — начал он. — Я уверен, что ничего серьезного, иначе ты бы сразу сказал. К тому же я вышел в отставку. К тому же у тебя есть твои Новые Мстители. Так что дело только в тебе. Что случилось?

Тони отказывался смотреть ему в глаза, и Стив, наблюдая за его лицом, чувствовал, как у него внутри поднимается волна стыда. Пеппер была права. Он знал Тони, знал, что тот способен управлять компанией и быть супергероем, и совмещать это все с невероятным чувством вины. Ему нужно было догадаться, о чем Тони переживал после Альтрона, но он был слишком погружен в себя.

— Ничего не случилось, — сказал он наконец. — Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся домой. — Тони остановился как вкопанный и непонимающе посмотрел на Стива. — Прости меня, Тони, я не… я должен был понять и…

— Эй, ну-ка, не надо так говорить, — сказал Тони растерянно. — Пеппер и Роуди чересчур меня опекают. Что я сказал тебе тогда? Твой комфорт и спокойствие важнее, ничего, если я подожду пару недель. 

Стив осторожно приблизился к нему. 

— А что я говорил тебе до этого? Я не хочу, чтобы ты справлялся или смирялся. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. 

Тони потряс головой.

— Ты имел право рассердиться. Из-за меня мы все чуть не погибли. Из-за меня умер брат Ванды. И Джарвис. Из-за меня Брюс черт-те знает где..

— А потом ты спас всех нас, — сказал Стив и обнял его. — Ты спас меня. И Заковию. Альтрон убил Пьетро и Джарвиса, но мы надрали ему задницу. Мстители спасли планету. Ушел ты в отставку или нет, но ты всегда будешь Мстителем, Тони. — Он поцеловал Тони чуть выше линии влажных от пота волос на подбородке. — Я люблю тебя. Я знаю, что нам еще нужно над многим поработать и что это будет тяжело, но я хочу попробовать. Я хочу быть с тобой. Никогда в этом не сомневайся. Я не могу без тебя.

Тихий смешок Тони был ему ответом.

— Конечно, можешь. Ты же Капитан Америка.

— А еще я Стив Роджерс, — сказал Стив, запустив волосы в пальцы Тони и слегка потянув, чтобы Тони поднял голову и взглянул на него. — Я оставил свое сердце у Тони Старка. И я прошу прощения.

Тони взглянул на него с той мягкостью, которая сейчас была едва различимой, но которую Стив всегда видел раньше в глазах Тони. Улыбка у него была такой же, как раньше.

— Я тоже. Я даже не могу сказать, насколько… Прямо сейчас я не могу перебраться туда с тобой — я действительно очень занят делами компании. Да и прежде чем встретиться с Ведьмой и Не-Джарвисом, мне нужно отоспаться несколько ночей. Дай мне еще неделю, и мы вернемся домой.

— Можно мне стоит остаться здесь? — спросил Стив, и лицо Тони озарилось радостью, когда он кивнул.

* * *

Второй раз строить отношения было еще сложнее. Пристальное наблюдение Роуди легче ничего не делало, но в каком-то смысле Стив ценил его: так он стремился быть честным. Пугающее чувство обиды жило не в нем одном: Тони наконец-то признался, что погоня за Баки заставляла его чувствовать себя так, будто Стив отбросил его в сторону как что-то неважное. Именно из-за этого он был не совсем справедлив со Стивом, когда дело касалось его отчаянного желания найти Баки.

— Я знаю, как много он для тебя значит. Если бы Роуди был на его месте, я бы весь мир перевернул, Так что я могу понять, и я всегда буду рядом, чтобы помочь, — сказал Тони. — Но твой друг сейчас прячется не от Гидры, Стив. Он прячется от тебя.

После Заковии ненависть к себе, которая всегда была свойственна Тони, достигла пика. Стив думал, что не пройдет и двух недель после возвращения на базу Мстителей, как Тони вернется к костюму Железного человека, — но прошло уже два месяца, а Тони даже не касался его. Вместо этого он целыми днями встречался с благотворительными организациями, оказывающими поддержку Заковии (Ванда поблагодарила его за это однажды, и они оба испытали унижение), а по вечерам встречался с политиками, чтобы обсудить негативный имидж Мстителей в обществе.

— ООН не дремлет, — сказал он Стиву однажды вечером. — Король Ваканды Т’Чака возглавляет движение. После атаки на Йоханнесбург они не могут оставаться в стороне, как делали раньше.

— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил Стив, когда они легли.

— Во время последней миссии вы напали на след еще одного наркокартеля. Это могла бы сделать и полиция. Значит, вы сами исполнили роль полиции, но никто ваши действия не контролировал. Ты же понимаешь, почему это заставляет людей нервничать. Перед кем вы отвечаете?

— Перед самими собой, — ответил Стив. Он мог согласиться с самой идеей ответственности, но не когда это связывало руки.

Тони хмыкнул.

— Для всего мира это звучит не так обнадеживающе, как ты думаешь. Посмотрим, что будет дальше, Стив, и постараемся держать все под контролем. 

Он придвинулся ближе к Стиву. Все эти дни он был крайне изможден. Стив крепко обнял его, чувствуя необъяснимый страх.

* * *

Месяцы спустя Ванда случайно убила две дюжины людей в Нигерии, и Соглашения контролировать они не могли. 

* * *  
— Я пытаюсь... — начал Тони и замолк, тяжело дыша и стараясь взять себя в руки. — Я пытаюсь не дать тебе расколоть Мстителей. 

Что-то внутри Стива надорвалось, полыхнуло красным. Именно от такого Тони он держался подальше те два долгих месяца — от Тони, который пытался контролировать все, даже если это означало гибель для них всех. Они не должны были сцепиться так. Или ругаться вообще. Тони знал, сколько коррумпированных политиков находилось у власти. Он едва не заплатил за это в Нью-Йорке. Но он все равно был готов передать Мстителей в их руки? Тем, кто охотился за Баки, как на зверя,собираясь заковать его в цепи и посадить в стеклянную коробку? Мстители могли доверять только себе. Тони из-за чувства вины и ревности не видел этого. Он не хотел слушать, и теперь у Стива не осталось выбора.

«Я не могу без тебя», — напомнил он самому себе и покрепче перехватил щит. 

— Ты сам расколол команду, когда подписал договор.

* * *

Стив бы сказал, что все закончилось на этом:

Отблески черно-белого играли на красно-золотом костюме. С лица, которое Стив любил больше всего на свете, пропали все эмоции и оно стало пустым, а Тони повернулся к Стиву:

— Ты знал?

— Что именно он — нет, — но Тони уже схватил его за руку, крепко сжимая. Отрешенность на его лице в мгновение сменилась яростью.

— Не увиливай, Стив! Ты знал?

Этого Тони Стив никогда не видел. Этот Тони пугал его.

Назад пути не было. Больше не оставалось. Стив взглянул поверх плеча Тони на испуганное лицо Баки и сделал вдох.

— Да.

* * *

Из тихой Ваканды он отправил письмо и телефон. И принялся ждать. Большую часть времени он проводил с Сэмом, взбираясь на горы, пока тот парил наверху. 

Телефон так и не прозвонил.

* * *

Тони вернул их домой через восемь месяцев и три недели. Ничего дружелюбного в том разговоре не было, только короткое «Вы нужны тут» и подтверждение, что они будут там.

Когда они прибыли в Нью-Йорк, Тони и его Могучие Мстители только что вернулись после победы над Громовержцами. Команда напрягалась, когда рядом появлялся кто-то из старых Мстителей. Однако они заботились о Тони, Роуди и Вижне. Наташа появилась через неделю после Стива, и всем пришлось знакомиться по-новой.

Членами команды были Капитан Марвел, Кэрол Дэнверс; Оса, терпеливая девушка Скота по имени Хоуп ван Дайн; Лунный Рыцарь, о котором даже Тони ничего путного сказать не мог, хоть и с удовольствием называл его по имени, Марком. И Человек-паук, взгляд которого прожигал сквозь маску. Стив встретил и еще одного парня, Стивена Стрэнджа, который не уставал твердить, что не является членом Мстителей. 

Кроме них появилась еще странная группа, которая называла себя Стражами Галактики. Питер Квилл, их лидер, при встрече со Стивом психанул, но быстро пришел в себя, и впечатление о нем у Стива затмили его зеленокожая подруга-ассасин, гигантский синий Джаггернаут, говорящий енот — и дерево. Стива и остальных призвали именно из-за них.

— Есть тут один чувак, Танос. Просто сукин сын (без обид, Гамора), и он охотится за камнями бесконечности. Если он соберет Перчатку бесконечности, она даст ему власть над, гм, абсолютно всем. Один камень у него уже есть. У него уже есть один, забрал у Коллекционера. Ваш приятель Тор с чем-то столкнулся и из этого получился камень реальности. Или оно и было камнем реальности, не знаю, — Квилл хмыкнул. — В общем, мы прибыли предупредить вас, что Танос взорвал Ксандр, чтобы получить камень силы. Как только он заберет камень пространства у Асгарда, он придет за камнет разума, который торчит из головы вашего милого робота. А ваш Мистер Это-Камень-Агамотто-Большое-Спасибо развлекается с камнем времени.

— Я не… — начал Стрэндж, затем просто вздохнул. По нему было заметно, что к этому спору он давно уже привык.

— Тор передал нам сообщение, — тихо сказал Тони, наконец встретившись со Стивом глазами. — У них настал Рагнарек. Для Асгарда все кончено. Нам повезет, если Тор и Брюс вернутся на Землю. Стражи предупредили нас и согласились остаться с нами, но эту угрозу нам надо встретить вместе. Мы пересмотрели Соглашения. Если хотите, подписывайте, если нет, тренируйтесь здесь до битвы и не путайтесь под ногами. К слову, мы с Ракетой поработали с лучшими учеными и создали оружие для верхних слоев атмосферы, которое может навредить кораблям Таноса. Все мировые правительства предупреждены, но Мстители, как всегда, первая и последняя линия защиты. Да, у нас были проблемы, но теперь пора двигаться вперед — хотя бы в этом деле. Мне плевать, как вы ведете себя в остальное время, но с настоящего момента у нас активная операция. Не смейте портить мои операции. 

Стив понял, что кивает, и не удивился, когда остальные тоже стали соглашаться. Тони становился таким вот всего раз или два, когда они занимали одну сторону, и оба раза — когда речь шла об оружии его компании. Теперь планета, за которую Тони так усердно сражался, снова оказалась под угрозой. Ничего удивительного в том, что он говорил так резко, не было. 

— Отлично, — прорычал Тони. Через мгновение он слегка улыбнулся и сказал: — Теперь за стол. У меня в кухне с четыре дюжины пицц. Там шатается ХЕРБИ. Новички, он думает, что он как человек. Это не так. Не кормите его.

Они все ввалились в кухню, удобно разделившись на две группы. Стив двинулся вперед, собираясь перехватить неуловимого Тони, но того поймал за локоть Питер Квилл: наклонился ближе и прошептал, каким горячим был командирский голос Тони. Тони велел ему «продолжать мечтать», и Питер со смехом направился дальше, бросив на ходу: «Да я и так собираюсь». 

Стив так и остался на месте со слегка вытянутой рукой и холодком внутри.

* * *

— Как ты думаешь…

— Нет, — оборвал его Тони. — Не сейчас. И, возможно, никогда. Это были мои родители, Роджерс. У тебя не было никакого права.

Они с Тони работали так же хорошо, как всегда, координировали команду, чтобы все были готовы. Но когда приходило время отложить графы, экраны и статистику, перед Стивом оказывалась только пара суровых темных глаз, которые обвиняющие смотрели на него с другого края стола.

Т’Чалла привез Баки, когда Тони усовершенствовал МОРГ, и через месяц Стив получил своего лучшего друга назад. Он был готов присоединиться к команде, но только после того, как его пустили в лабораторию — увидеться с Тони наедине. Стив так и не узнал, что они сказали друг другу, но, вернувшись, Тони представил своей команде Баки Барнса.

— Ты не возражаешь, если мы так и оставим тебя Зимним солдатом? — спросил его Тони. — Можно сменить имя, но, не знаю, «Зимний солдат» звучит броско. 

Баки рассмеялся.

— Да-а, это Гидра. Там все звучало броско. Я и есть Зимний солдат. Я сделаю так, чтобы это имя было именно моим. Отмою его.

Тони хлопнул по металлической руке Баки.

— Не сомневаюсь. Или они никогда не найдут твое тело! — и он двинулся дальше, насвистывая мелодию из «Челюстей». На лице Баки, известного супер-шпиона и убийцы, показалась легкая тревога.

«Дай ему немного времени», — каждый день напоминали друзья. Могучие Мстители, казалось, рады были не расставаться с Тони. Питер Квилл постоянно ошивался в его лаборатории, то тестируя новые ботинки с двигательными установками, то паля из своих интергалактических пушек по костюмам Тони. Они много смеялись там, за стеклом. Во взгляде Тони было что-то теплое и снисходительное — на Стива такой взгляд Тони никогда не обращал.

Просто дать ему немного времени. Его покой был важнее, Стив мог и подождать.

* * *

Со временем они стали говорить больше. 

Делая вид, что хочет поговорить о стратегии, Стив заманивал Тони на обед, и они спорили, кто из Мстителей с кем бы мог справиться. Иногда к ним присоединялись и другие, Сэм — чаще всего. Его присутствие успокаивало, а вот Тони смотрел на него так, как будто активно размышлял о чем-то. Иногда с ними обедали Баки и Наташа — было заметно, что они интересуются друг другом, но не могут выразить это как следует. Роуди в их компанию не допускался, потому что он только и делал, что сверлил Стива глазами. Зато Человек-паук со временем привык и привязался к Стиву.

С Питером Квиллом он не особенно мог состязаться, да он и не пытался. Квилл заставлял Тони улыбаться, и, несмотря на весь флирт, Тони не выглядел так, будто заинтересован в чем-то серьезном. Он хорошо ладил со Стражами: одним ухом внимательно слушал Ракету, другим — советы Дракса о сражениях, разговаривая при этом с Гаморой о привычках «терран». И в центре всего этого был Квилл, всегда Квилл, самовлюбленный, пронырливый, умный и забавный Питер Квилл. Нет, с этим Стив соперничать не мог, но ему и не нужно было. Тони любил Стива таким, как тот был, и за это Стив любил Тони еще больше.

— Я все-таки скучал по тебе, — сказал ему Тони однажды, когда они сидели на улице и смотрели в небо, пытаясь разглядеть звезды, а не представлять Таноса, который надвигался на них. — Несмотря на все, что случилось или что случится в будущем, я буду скучать по тебе, когда ты не рядом.

— Я тоже, — ответил Стив. Нежность мешалась в сердце с острой болью. — Я не хотел покидать тебя, Тони. 

— Я в это верю, — сказал Тони после паузы, — но ты и не настолько хотел остаться, чтобы… остаться.

Стив потянулся к нему и накрыл его руку своей.

— Но сейчас я здесь. И я докажу тебе, что в этот раз я не уйду.

Улыбка Тони была самой грустной из тех, что Стив видел. И руку он отодвинул.

* * *

— Потанцуй со мной! — услышал он с кухни. Было поздно. Он зарисовывал Сэма, уснувшего на диване посреди «Тихоокеанского рубежа», но, услышав голос Тони, опустил планшет. — Все мои роботы должны уметь танцевать.

Из всех роботов ХЕРБИ подходил для этого больше всего: у него было две хорошо работающие ноги, — хотя из-за гигантской головы резкие движения ему делать не стоило. ХЕРБИ был ботом-уборщиком, и двигался он очень медленно. Хоуп сказала, он, скорее всего, появился, когда Кэрол поспорила с Тони, что тот не сможет воссоздать робота из «Автостопом по галактике». А в подвале, оказывается, был в разработке BB-8.

ХЕРБИ насвистывал что-то, крутясь у Тони в руках, а Питер Квилл наблюдал за ними. 

— Нет, Херб, — смеялся Тони, — наоборот. Если ты хочешь вести, то тебе нужно…

— Давай я попробую, — вдруг сказал Квилл, и сердце Стива замерло где-то в горле.

Тони казался настолько же изумленным.

— С ХЕРБИ?

— С тобой, чудак, — поправил Квилл, поднимаясь и протягивая руку. — Я так и не научился. Больше всего танцев я видел в исполнении стиптезеров Кармелины. Так себе зрелище.

Тони после этих слов фыркнул и медленно, очень медленно, отошел от ХЕРБИ и встал близко-близко к Квиллу. Робот продолжил напевать ту же мелодию, и Квилл начал покачиваться.

— Ладно, — сказал Тони, и его голос прозвучал гораздо выше обычного. — Сначала нужно…

Квилл присоединился к роботу, насвистывая громче и покачивая Тони.

— Сначала нужно разогреться, Старк. Давай пока постоим, как сейчас, ладно? Это приятно.

Он опустил голову Тони на плечо и закрыл глаза. Осторожно, как опасливое животное, Тони потянулся вперед и уткнулся лбом Квиллу в грудь. Это было уже слишком… Стив должен был... 

— Стив, — раздался голос Сэма из-за плеча. Сэм всегда был рядом. — Уже поздно. Отдохни немного. 

Стив послушался.

Но мелодия долго крутилась у него в голове. 

* * *

Тор и Брюс вернулись на Землю вместе с леди Сиф и двумя воинами. Танос наступал им на пятки. Будь его жизнь на кону, Стив все равно не смог бы вспомнить большую часть битвы, кроме смерти Стрэнджа в вихре, который стер добрую пятую часть наступающей армии. Люк Кейдж врезался в стену, да так и не очнулся. Лунный Рыцарь не выдержал натиска целого роя солдат и погиб. Вижна, несмотря на все их попытки, разрушили, но Тони и Ванда охраняли его искореженное тело, до тех пор пока не появилась возможность вернуть камень разума на его законное место.

Чудо, что так многие из них выжили.

Когда все закончилось, у них осталась целая Перчатка Бесконечности и разрушенный город. Гамора один за другим вставила в Перчатку камни и протянула ее Тони.

— Что мне с ними делать? — беспомощно спросил он, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сохранил их. Перчатка может исполнить желание владельца, если ему это по-настоящему нужно. Если он искренне хочет. Я доверяю тебе, Тони Старк. Благодаря тебе мы дошли так далеко. Я знаю, ты сможешь это сделать.

Тони с сомнением уставился на Перчатку, которую держал в руках. Он не шевелился, и Стив выступил вперед.

— Тони, — прошептал он. — Помнишь видение, которое Ванда послала тебе? Ты не сдался, хотя мы все оставили тебя одного в темноте. Вместо этого ты решил создать что-то, что спасет всех.

— И этим чем-то оказался Альтрон, — напомнил Тони. Губы Стива дрогнули в улыбке. Тони был как всегда упрям.

— Всем этим людям нужно, чтобы ты их спас. Все, что ты пережил с тех пор, как стал Железным человеком, превратило тебя именно в того, кто может совершить такое. Используй свое желание менять мир к лучшему. Я верю в тебя, Тони.

Спина Тони на несколько секунд напряглась, но распрямилась. Он взглянул на Стива, а затем натянул перчатку.

Она засветилась: водопад света и радуги! И Тони поднял руку, чтобы свет упал на обломки. 

— Все, что Танос сделал, чтобы добраться до тебя, — скомандовал Тони, — чтобы собрать тебя. Забери это все назад. Верни их.

Перчатка еще секунду светилась невозможно ярко, а затем потемнела. Когда Тони опустил руку, все увидели, что камни исчезли. Возле Дэнни Рэнда зашевелился Люк Кейдж. Доктор Стрэндж появился в облаке дыма и тут же порекомендовал не умирать, и ему вторил ошеломленный лунный Рыцарь. Голос Ванды в ухе сказал, что Вижн пришел в движение.

— Мы победили, — неверяще сказал Тони. Он ухватил Стива и, притянув к себе, крепко обнял. 

Когда он прокричал снова: — Мы выиграли! — в голосе у него были слезы.

* * *

Стражи отправились в космос, узнать, как дела на Ксандре, а Тор вернулся на руины Асгарда. Желание Тони восстановило его царство, но не вернуло людей, которые умерли во время Рагнарека, и Тор на троне был одинок.

— Я вернусь, — сказал Питер Квилл Тони, бросая снаряжение через плечо прямо Груту в руки. — За тобой. Ты не сможешь сопротивляться мне вечно, Старк.

— Тебе? Да, — хмыкнул Тони. — А вот звездам будет посложнее. 

— Ну как скажешь, — невозмутимо ответил Квилл. Он оглядел собравшихся и помахал: — Мы скоро вернемся, вы и не заметите. Никаких слез, я ненавижу плакать. Плакать странно, может, у меня аллергия на слезы. Скоро увидимся. А ты, — он указал на Тони, улыбнулся и поцеловал его в лоб, — веди себя хорошо.

Тони скучал по Квиллу, это было заметно, но он посвятил себя тому, что осталось. Он возобновил отношения с Брюсом и Наташей — и даже стал приветливее со Скоттом и Вандой. Он посвятил себя компании и каждую неделю отправлял Пеппер новые планы. Со Стивом… Ну, он пытался.

— Я все еще не могу простить тебя, — сказал он. — И я уверен, что хоть какая-то часть тебя зла на меня. Но я хочу, чтобы мы были друзьями.

Они обедали вместе, смотрели плохие фильмы и тренировались, хотя Тони приближался к сорок восьмому дню рождения и выдыхался гораздо быстрее. Ночами они смотрели вместе на звезды. 

— Ищешь его? — как-то раз спросил Стив. 

Когда Тони пожал плечами, но кивнул, сердце Стива сжалось. Однако он постарался не обращать внимания.

— Ты… с ним?

— С Питером? Нет, — мягко ответил Тони. — Он из Спартов. А значит, будет жить очень долго. К тому же, таких как он я не воспринимаю всерьез. Питер будет флиртовать с чем угодно, но как только ты пустишь в ход свое очарование и направишь на него, он запаникует. Это все пустые разговоры, я для этого слишком стар. 

Но в его голосе было тепло, и он смотрел в небо.

* * *

Остальные — старые Мстители — смотрели, как Тони и Стив хлопают друг друга по спинам, с мягкостью, одобрением и надеждой. Все, кроме одного. 

Стив не мог понять, почему Роуди смотрит на него с жалостью.

* * *

— Прости за то, что не сказал тебе о твоих родителях, — выпалил Стив однажды, наблюдая, как Тони работает в лаборатории. Тот застыл, вздохнул и опустил инструменты, а потом повернулся к Стиву.

— Значит, пришла пора поговорить об этом? 

Хотя все внутри Стива сжалось в комок, он кивнул.

— Я не должен был это делать. Ты был прав. Я не имел никакого права. Я не хотел говорить с тобой об этом, я не хотел стать именно тем, кто разбередит старую рану. Но я сделал так, что стало еще хуже. И эту свою вину я никогда не смогу загладить, Тони.

Тони сделал глубокий вдох, как будто подготавливал себя, и сел рядом со Стивом.

— Кое-что, — начал он, — я мог бы сделать по-другому. Лучше. Я запер Ванду и ничего ей не объяснил. А ведь мог выиграть нам немного времени. Мне жаль, что часть нашей команды оказалась за решеткой. Но я не буду извиняться за то, что поддержал Соглашения, и что поступал так, как считал правильным. Даже пусть это значило выступить против тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я бы сделал это снова.

Стив хотел бы услышать не это, но это был Тони, смелый и упрямый, и ничего другого Стив не хотел.

— Я понимаю. И уважаю это решение. Следующий раз, если он будет, я постараюсь помнить, что я не единственный на стороне добра.

— Ага, это бы нам обоим помогло, — сказал Тони, и они оба рассмеялись. Глаза Тони сияли. — Сейчас ты счастлив, да, Стив?

Стив перестал смеяться и посерьезнел.

— Скоро буду, — честно ответил он. У него был Баки, очень счастливый сейчас с Наташей. Сэм, без которого он чувствовал бы себя потерянным. С ним была его команда. И Тони. Ему все еще снилось прошлое, но оно было только сном, и все. 

Теперь ему нравилось просыпаться.

* * *

Вот когда все действительно закончилось:

Стив не знал, что подтолкнуло его на это — может, мороженое в уголке рта Тони или то, как легко и свободно тот улыбался Стиву весь день, — но он уронил рожок мороженого, придвинулся ближе и накрыл губы Тони своими.

Одно мгновение — которое долго будет вспоминаться потом Стиву, — Тони отвечал на поцелуй, а затем обмяк, остановился и через несколько секунд отодвинулся назад.

— Стив, — тупо сказал он, и какая-то часть Стива закричала в голос. — Я думаю, мы не поняли друг друга.

— Я надеюсь, что нет, — почти не дыша, ответил Стив. Лицо Тони искривилось. — Я не должен был целовать тебя, но мы… все было хорошо. Как будто как раньше. Тебе так не кажется? — к концу его голос стал совсем тихим, а на лице Тони появились сожаление и боль.

— Нет, — твердо ответил Тони, — не кажется.

— Я все еще люблю тебя, Тони. Я не перестала.

Когда Тони начал трясти головой, Стив слегка придвинулся. 

— Я должен был сказать это сразу, как только вернулся, но с учетом этого титана из космоса это казалось плохой идеей. — Он почти не мог дышать, поэтому было странно слышать собственную речь. 

Тони выбросил свой рожок и принялся стирать след мороженого с руки.

— Стив, — сказал он, прикладывая все больше усилий, — Стив, я не…

Стив перехватил его руки, но Тони отдернул их, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и открыл рот.

Было солнечно. Такое не должно происходить в солнечные дни.

— Я больше не люблю тебя.

Стив моргнул раз, другой, слегка потряс головой.

— Что?

— Я больше не люблю тебя, — повторил Тони без намека на сомнение в голосе. — Не как раньше. Может быть, я больше никогда... 

— Я не понимаю, — сказал Стив. Тони был его «навсегда». Они уже строили отношения заново, неужели у них не получится еще раз?

— Ты бросил меня, — сказал Тони, и в его голос наконец вернулись эмоции. Он заговорил так, как будто все трещало по швам, как будто он наконец выплескивал слова, которые давно копил внутри.

— Я умолял тебя остаться, а ты все уходил и уходил. Ты был всем, что я хочу, что мне нужно, но ты… я не знаю, что я давал тебе, Стив. Ты годами лгал мне, тебя не было рядом, и я больше так не смог. Там, в Сибири, я лежал и думал, что все, мне хватит. Я больше не могу это выносить. Не любить тебя легче. Не так больно. Поэтому я перестал.

— Тони, нет, — Стив услышал свой голос словно со стороны. — Мы можем попытаться снова.

— Возможно, ты можешь, — сказал Тони, дрожа. — Но я нет. Мое сердце этого не вынесет, Стив. Я больше не могу быть с тобой. Я не люблю тебя. Я не позволю… Стив, я не могу.

Стив смотрел на него, и лицо Тони постепенно расплывалась перед его глазами из-за слез.

— Пожалуйста, — попытался он еще раз.

— Отпусти меня, — ответил Тони. Он вытер слезы Стива и поцеловал его в лоб. 

И больше не касался его очень, очень долго.

* * *

Тони старался не попадаться ему на глаза, и постепенно все осознали, что счастливому финалу, который они ждали, состояться не суждено. Стив знал, что Баки и Наташа говорили об этом с Тони, и этот разговор что-то в их отношении изменил. Наташа потрясла головой, когда Стив посмотрел на нее сразу после, и Баки протянул ей пиво.

Он сворачивался рядом с Сэмом, чувствуя себя таким же маленьким, каким был когда-то. Он дрожал следующие несколько недель, месяцев. Он не знал, как Тони справился с этим. Как у Тони хватало сил. В этом веке у Стива была только эта любовь, она стала неотъемлемой частью Стива. Перестать любить Тони Старка означало вырвать свое сердце из груди.

* * *

— Ты сказал «может быть», — напомнил он однажды, когда у него уже хватало сил на то, чтобы сказать Тони хоть больше трех слов.

Тони не отрывал взгляда от инструментов, с которыми работал.

— Сказал.

— Тони…

— Стив. Не надо.

Сэм потащил его в путешествие по Аляске со своей семьей. Среди них только Сэм знал, что случилось, и Стиву было легче дышать.

— Я думаю, эта боль никогда не пройдет, — сказал он как-то Сэму.

— Наверное, — согласился тот. — Ты справляешься?

— Я понял, что он пытался сказать. Каждый раз, когда я уходил, ему было тяжелее и тяжелее, и он отдалялся. Теперь я потерял его и я… жду. Жду, когда упаду.

Сэм кивнул:

— Между прочим, это хорошо. Не надо торопить события. Тебе будет легче, если все произойдет само по себе.

— А что потом? Двигаться дальше?

— Да, — ответил Сэм. Его глаза мягко светились. — А теперь поднимай свою задницу, Роджерс, мы идем кататься на санях.

* * *

В последнее время Тони много кашлял. Он решил, что у него простуда, и не подпускал Брюса к себе.

— Пройдет. У меня иммунитет ни к черту.

Стражи навестили их и вернулись к себе, а болезнь не отступала.

— Я беспокоюсь за тебя, — сказал Квилл перед отъездом.

— Не надо. От беспокойства у меня сыпь начинается, — отозвался Тони. Квилл улыбнулся, все еще с тревожным видом, и взъерошил Тони волосы.

— Я вернусь. В следующий раз ты не сможешь устоять.

Тони, больной как паршивый пес, но все еще красивый, вдруг прижался к Квиллу.

— А если устою? — промурлыкал он. — Возьмешь меня в плен, Звездный Лорд? Сделаешь своим питомцем?

Стив понятия не имел, что люди могут так краснеть, но, может, это была кровь Спартов. Квилл что-то пролепетал и осторожно отодвинул Тони в сторону.

— Я, м-м. Эм. Я пошел, Тони.

Стражи отправились на свой корабль, а Тони повернулся к Стиву:

— Что я тебе говорил? Пустые слова.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ.

— Чему их учат в космосе? — саркастически спросил он. Тони тоже усмехнулся, а потом закашлялся.

Спустя неделю им пришлось отправиться на задание, и Стив неохотно позволил Тони в нем участвовать. Им нужно было справиться с армией Думботов, которыми кишел Нью-Йорк Они сражались будто целую вечность, когда Тони, до этого непривычно молчаливый, сказал в коммуникатор:

— Они не выпустили ничего в воздух? Меня немного… качает.

— Нет, Железный человек, — ответила Оса. — Ты в порядке?

— В порядке ли я? — повторил Тони, и казалось, что он не совсем в себе. — Пятница, просканируй.

Стив с Баки обменялись тревожными взглядами и напряженно посмотрели туда, где в воздухе вяло парил Железный человек.

— Черт, — выдохнул Тони. — Кто-нибудь, вызовите Брюса. У меня приступ.

Когда Железный человек вдруг начал резко падать вниз, у всех замерло дыхание. Кто-то закричал, и только когда Тони упал на тротуар, Стив понял, что это был его собственный крик. 

* * *

У Тони отказывало сердце. И печень. Хватило бы и чего-то одного. А из-за новостей, что дело в обоих органах, у Брюса случился депрессивный эпизод. Только то, что Тони позвал его, привело его в себя.

Стив помнил, что в какой-то момент кричал:

— Он Тони Старк! Не может быть, чтобы мы ничего не могли сделать!

Мстители собрались для совета. Хоуп предложила генотерапию, чтобы способствовать регенерации клеток, но наука еще сильно тормозила. Стив вспомнил те флаконы с Экстремисом, которые он разбил несколько нет назад, и ему стало нехорошо.

— Я не могу потерять его, я сойду с ума, — прошептал он Сэму в плечо.

— Я знаю, — сказал Сэм. — Я знаю. Поэтому тебе надо послушать, что я сейчас скажу.

* * *

Стражи прилетели за ним рано утром. Питер Квилл встал возле постели Тони, осторожно провел рукой по трубкам и прошептал: «Эй, Зигги». 

Стив сглотнул, наблюдая за ним, за тем, как у Питера тряслись руки перед тем, как он коснулся Тони. Этот человек не считал свои чувства к Тони Старку чем-то серьезным. Когда и Тони это осознает?

— Позаботься о нем, — попросил Стив.

Квилл взглянул на него и кивнул.

— Клянусь жизнью, Капитан.

* * *

Роуди облегченно выдохнул, увидев лицо лучшего друга на экране.

— Хорошо выглядишь!

— И чувствую себя хорошо, — объявил Тони, такой бодрый, каким он ни был с самого приступа. — Доктора из космоса подлатали меня. Брюс зеленеет от зависти?

— М-м. По-моему, он выглядит нормально, — громко сообщил Человек-паук, и Тони закатил глаза. — Так когда вы возвращаетесь?

Тони отвел глаза, Тони выпрямился, и Стив понял. Не глядя, протянул руку, хватаясь за Сэма в поисках комфорта.

— Я не возвращаюсь, — наконец ответил Тони, и все в комнате разом заговорили, протестуя, вопрошая. 

Тони откинулся в кресло и подождал, пока все не притихнут. — Не прямо сейчас, во всяком случае. Я и не лишаю вас своего присутствия навсегда, просто… на некоторое время. Мне нравится космос, я хочу многое тут посмотреть, и Стражи предложили мне место в их команде. — Стив был готов поспорить, что знает, какое это за место. — Я люблю вас всех, и я буду скучать, но мне хорошо здесь.

— Тони, — проговорил Роуди, и таким подавленным его голос Стив еще не слышал. Кэрол крепко обняла его.

— Братец-медведь, это мой выбор. Это моя личная линия — можешь позвонить мне потом, когда закончится эта развлекательная программа. Но я не изменю свое мнение.

Позже Стив сделал отдельный звонок Тони. 

— Наташа может привести в ужас даже на таком расстоянии, — сказал Тони.

Стив смог выдавить только одно «Тони» и долго молчал.

— Тебе лучше? — спросил он наконец.

— Да. Я отправил Брюсу сканы.

— И в безопасности?

— В полной.

Стив сделал паузу.

— Квилл?

У Тони в глазах появилось что-то очень мягкое. Он придвинулся ближе к камере и просто сказал:

— Да.

Внутри распростерлось клубящееся чувство ревности, злости и сожаления. А он бы хотел уже наконец отпустить это. Мысленно он велел себе собраться.

— Хорошо. Продолжай надирать там задницы, Мститель.

— Как же без этого, — сказал Тони, и по его голосу казалось, что его тоже разрывает на части. — Стив? Не было такого, чтобы я однажды проснулся и понял, что все прошло. Не думаю, что это чувство уйдет. Но со временем легчает.

* * *

После выздоровления Тони навестил их однажды.

— Где Квилл? — спросил Стив, не сумев избавиться от резкости в голосе, но Тони этот вопрос воспринял благодушно.

— На корабле. Мы отправляемся в глубокий космос, очень по-стартрековски. Связь может обрываться. Я прилетел проститься на всякий случай.

Сэм, как всегда находившийся рядом со Стивом, взглянул на них и отошел, видимо, за остальным. Тони наблюдал, как Стив смотрит на его удаляющуюся спину. Затем вздохнул и мягко провел рукой по невидимым морщинам у Стива на лице.

— Когда ты уже перестанешь его мариновать и пригласишь на свидание?

— Я пытался, — сказал Стив, отстраняясь. — У нас была пара свиданий. — Тони казался приятно удивленным, но Стив не смог удержаться и сказал: — Я просто не знаю, хочу ли чего-то большего. Хочу ли… опять.

— Ох, Стив. Ну что ты, — сказал Тони. — Послушай. Я всегда хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив. После всего, что с тобой случилось, ты этого заслуживаешь. 

— С тобой я был счастлив, — прошептал Стив. — Извини, если ты не чувствовал того же.

Тони отвел взгляд и признался, обращаясь к полу:

— С тобой я был счастливее, чем когда-либо. Вынести я не мог всего остального. Не знаю, просто не мог или забыл, что могу. Но Сэм... — Тони присвистнул, пытаясь перевести разговор в более веселый тон. — Держись за этого парня. Он в любое время примет тебя, Роджерс.

Стив кивнул и вдруг понял, что не может говорить об этом.

— Будь осторожен там, Железный человек.

— Всегда, Капитан, — пообещал Тони.

* * *

Годы спустя Тони вернулся.

Была поздняя ночь, и Мстители вместе смотрели новый фильм о Джеймсе Бонде — «чернее и лучше прочих», злорадствовал Сэм. Вдруг окна засветились, что-то сверкнуло, и в нескольких метрах от того места, где обычно приземлялся Тор, оказался Тони Старк.

Они выбежали ему навстречу, и он побежал в их сторону. Стив увидел, как Брюс упал в его объятия. Несколько долгих мгновений стояла ужасная тишина, а потом раздался звук, который Стив больше никогда не хотел слышать — Тони плакал.

— Тони, — протянул Брюс, похлопывая того по плечу и глядя на остальных. Младшие Мстители были в шоке, увидев знаменитого Железного человека таким разбитым, и только Питер Паркер выглядел так, будто хотел сломать кому-нибудь шею.

— Пойдем внутрь, — тихо сказал Сэм, подталкивая Билли и Тедди. Оказавшись возле Тони, он похлопал его по спине. Тони поднял голову и, увидев Сэма, кивнул ему, как будто начав приходить в себя. 

Он отошел от Брюса, так и не подняв головы, и вытер лицо.

— Тони, — снова начал Брюс, — что случилось? Со Стражами…

— О, они в полном порядке, — злобно сказал Тони. — У всех все прекрасно. Питер бы сказал, что им никогда не было так хорошо. — Он поднял голову, и Стив резко выдохнул, сделав шаг вперед.

Несколько месяцев назад Тони исполнилось пятьдесят пять, и они поздравляли его по межгалактической линии. Он был красив, с морщинками от смеха и серебром в волосах. При взгляде на засос у него на шее Стив все еще чувствовал боль, но она была почти сладкой. Квилл сидел позади Тони, слушая, как все поздравляют его, и его широкая улыбка постепенно таяла.

Того Тони больше не было. Его как будто разгладили и нарисовали заново. Этого Тони Стив никогда не видел — он как будто сошел с фотографии.

— Мне нужен Роуди, — проговорил Тони неровным голосом, — мне нужен Роуди.

* * *

— Он заключил сделку, — сказал ему Тони потом, держа в руке стакан апельсинового сока с таким видом, будто мечтал, чтобы там оказалась водка. Он вернулся на прошлой неделе. Роуди и Наташа почти не отходили от него, но теперь рядом их не было. 

— Перед народом Ши’ар стоял выбор. Они могли потерять луну и несколько тысяч человек, которые жили на ней; или они могли позволить луне упасть на их планету, потерять и ее, и двадцать пять миллионов душ на Аэри. Питер был ближе всего, и он собирался принять верное решение, каким бы тяжелым оно ни было. Но они не очень хорошо знали его и предложили дар, чтобы подсластить сделку. Ну он и принял его. Он был… мне стукнуло пятьдесят пять, и он вдруг понял, что я на двадцать лет старше его и только старею. Он испугался. Он боится терять людей, он потерял мать совсем ребенком, он не понимает людей, хотя и, ну, был раньше космическим пиратом...

— Тебе не нужно защищать его, — сказал Стив, чувствуя, как по позвоночнику растекается ужас. Тони хмыкнул. У него в глазах стояли слезы.

— Я не защищаю, — выдавил он. — По-поверь мне. Я просто хотел… мне будет легче, если я объясняю, как мыслил, понимаешь? Я инженер, мне надо знать, почему происходит то или иное. — Он поставил стакан и уставился на свои руки, сильные и чистые. — Он сделал это со мной. Генералы Ши’ар встречались со мной, они знали о нас. И Питер принял этот дар. Он мог бы использовать его на благо Ракеты, мог бы разобраться с обвинениями против Дракса на его планете, но он выбрал меня. Он попросил больше времени. Он уничтожил луну, и я держал его всю ночь, пока он плакал, а с утра я проснулся, и у меня не болела спина, мне не нужны были очки, а он имел наглость улыбнуться мне…

Тони замолчал, всхлипнув, и сжал в рука стакан. Стив приобнял его.

— Я не хотел этого, — выдавил Тони. — После моего дня рождения мы ссорились, и я говорил ему, что смерть — удел человека, что я прожил замечательную жизнь, в том числе потому что встретил его, и что у нас годы впереди. А тем утром он спросил, разве так не лучше? Его настолько удивило, что я злюсь из-за того, что он изменил меня против моего желания.

Потом Стив вытянул из Роуди сведения, что Ши’ар велели наложить на Тони заклинание, которое буквально превратило его тело в тело Квилла. Он не просто стал моложе: благодаря странной наследственности Квилла он должен был прожить еще много десятков лет. 

Может, другим это не казалось поводом для такого огорчения. Но Стив, который и сам жил гораздо дольше, чем можно было подумать, и ожидал, что переживет многих своих друзей, понимал. Это была особая боль. Она не уходила и оставляла шрамы. 

— Роуди сомневался, но был эгоистичный шанс, — шептал Тони, — что меня не станет раньше. Но теперь… теперь мне предстоит пережить и смерть Пеппер.

* * *

— Пообещай мне, Стив, — попросил Тони, когда они наблюдали за Сэмом, руководящим тренировкой детей. 

Стив не догадывался, о чем он, пока не взглянул внимательнее и не увидел то, что видит Тони Старк: Сэма, у которого поседели виски, все такого же уверенного и замечательного, но чуть более медленного, чем и при их первой встрече, менее зоркого. Ему было сорок семь.

— Я… Ни за что, — пообещал Стив, радуясь улыбке Тони, в которой светилась надежда. 

Той ночью он смотрел на себя и на Сэма в зеркале в ванной, когда они готовились ко сну. Ему должно было быть сорок, но он все еще выглядел так же, как в тот день, когда проснулся после падения. Сэм поймал его взгляд. Три года любви и десять лет знакомства позволили ему прочитать мысли Стива. Он нахмурился, молча сполоснул зубную щетку и собирался выйти, когда Стив перехватил его за запястье.

— Я тебя не оставлю, — сказал он. — Я люблю тебя. 

* * *

Спустя неделю Тони собрал всех в гостиной. Младшие Мстители быстро привязались к Тони, удивляясь его выходкам и историям, которые рассказывали Наташа и Баки, восторгаясь его умом. Тони грустно улыбнулся им, и Стив понял, что он не собирался остаться.

— Гамора прилетит через несколько часов, — сказал Тони всем сразу. — Я возвращаюсь к Стражам. Малыши, надирайте всем задницы и не позволяйте старикам портить ваш день. Вы гораздо круче, чем были они. А остальные — я всем вам обязан. Я знаю, что кто-то из вас сомневается, но мне пора встретиться с проблемой лицом к лицу.  
Тони не собирался слушать возражений, хотя и посмеялся с легкой злобой, когда Баки и Питер снова предложили разбить Квиллу лицо. Последние несколько часов он провел в шезлонге. 

— Я скучаю по нашему солнцу, — сказал он Стиву, когда тот пришел попрощаться с ним. Стив хмыкнул и посмотрел на небо. — Хорошо, что я повидался со всеми. Там легко потерять связь — иногда я боюсь, сколько я пропускаю здесь. 

— Ты мог бы остаться, — мягко сказал Стив. Внутри него все еще жила эгоистичная мысль, что Тони сбежал в космос, чтобы держаться подальше от него — от них. Даже сейчас, хотя прошло столько лет и хотя он безумно любил Сэма, это чувство жгло сердце.

Он почувствовал на себе взгляд Тони. Тот потратил свое время на Земле в том числе и на покупку множества новых солнечных очков, но его взгляд прожигал и из-под темных стекол.

— Две тысячи пятнадцатый. Только что напал Альтрон, и ты сказал мне, что тебе нужно немного побыть одному. Мы снова сошлись только через несколько месяцев. Я смог прийти в себя только через несколько лет. Ты причинил мне боль, и я должен был честно сказать тебе это. Я должен был, но мы не можем изменить прошлое. Только учиться на его ошибках. — Хотя они и были на лужайке на улице, Стив почувствовал, что ему нечем дышать. — Я зол на Питера… «Зол» даже мягко сказано, но я не могу оставить все так. Если я не справлюсь с этим, если это конец, то это конец. Но я все еще люблю его. Я должен попытаться.

Стив посмотрел на него. Тони загорел, и кожа блестела на солнце, а глаза с таким взглядом казались чуждыми молодому лицу. «Почему он»? — хотелось ему спросить. — Почему ты можешь простить его, но не меня? Почему он получает еще один шанс?» Это было жалко и подло, и Стив ненавидел ту часть себя, которая не могла перестать сожалеть о прошлом. Он молчал, но Тони, наверное, прочитал все по его лицу. Грустно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Я нужен ему, — сказал он. 

А Стив... Стив-то думал, что все это осталось в прошлом.

— Ты думаешь, что мне ты был не нужен?

— Я знаю, что ты не нуждался во мне, — тут же ответил Тони. Стиву хотелось сказать ему, как он ошибается. Стиву всегда нужно было, чтобы Тони был рядом — его безграничная доброта посреди мира горечи, его безостановочные вопросы, его теплые руки, шрамы на груди и пальцах, его проницательный ум.

Но ему больше нечего было добавить. Они не могли изменить прошлое. Если эта мысль помогла Тони двинуться дальше, то так тому и быть. 

Гамора прибыла вскоре после этого разговора, и они собрались на поле, чтобы попрощаться. Тони обнял Стива последним и очень крепко.

— Ты счастлив? — прошептал он Стиву на ухо.

— Да, — честно ответил Стив, и судя по улыбке Тони, это был самый ценный подарок, который Стив мог ему вручить. — Скоро созвонимся.

— Обязательно, — пообещал Тони. — Всем пока. Скоро поговорим. Гамора, дорогая, пойдем? 

Гамора так крепко держалась за него, будто не собиралась отпускать. Прежде чем они исчезли, Стив увидел, как она целует его в щеку.

* * *

Тони решил остаться. Когда Питер появился у него за спиной во время разговора, он был осмотрителен, обнимал Тони осторожно, но с бесконечной любовью. Через три года они все отправились на свадьбу, которая состоялась в баре на Забвении. Ракета плакал сильнее, чем Пеппер. Стив никогда не видел Тони таким счастливым. Темнота внутри при взгляде на то, как Квилл и Тони угощают друг друга каким-то подобием торта, таяла, исчезла.

На следующий год он сделал Сэму предложение.

* * *

Фьюри умер десять лет спустя. Тони пришел на похороны — выглядящий ничуть не старше, чем в свой предыдущий визит. Маленькая девочка повисла между ним и Квиллом, держа их за руки. Они называли ее Марией и поддразнили, когда она робко предложила цветок Ричарду — одиннадцатилетнему мальчику, которого Стив и Сэм усыновили около пяти лет назад. Семью сопровождал телохранитель, который пугал даже Стива и смущал Тони каждый раз, когда называл его «Принц Старк».

— М-м, да, — заявил Квилл, — оказалось, что я король. Настоящей планеты. Странно, ха? Мне повезло, что мы с Тони вступили в брак до того, как они до меня все-таки докопались.

— Пожалуйста, — Тони фыркнул, держа Марию одной рукой, а второй поправляя лацканы Квилла. — Как будто отсутствие кольца на пальце остановило бы меня. Ты мой на всю жизнь, Квилл.

Глаза Квилла практически засветились от счастья.

— На всю жизнь, Старк.

Они опустили Фьюри в землю. Это были наименее грустные похороны, на которых Стиву доводилось бывать. Фьюри, должно быть, хотел бы, чтобы все прошло именно так. После этого Мстители и их вторые половинки втиснулись в банкетный зал и начали передавать друг другу бутылки с алкоголем. Краем глаза Стив неотрывно глядел через окно, чтобы видеть, как там играют Ричард и Мария. Он заметил, что Тони делал то же самые, и они улыбнулись друг другу.

— Буду откровенным, — сказал Тони, опасно устроившись на коленях Квилла, — я думал, что этот ублюдок бессмертный.

Клинт хлопнул ладонью по стулу и пристально посмотрел на Лору.

— Видишь? Не только я так думал. — К этому моменту им было уже за шестьдесят, и в ответном смехе Лоры звучала давняя любовь. Стив крепко держал Сэма за руку, с радостью наблюдая, как тот улыбается и смеется со всеми.

Он сам, Квилл и Старк были все так же молоды.

Наташа, в пятьдесят четыре выглядевшая так же прекрасно, как и всегда, сидела, положив голову на плечо Баки. А тот, практически не постаревший, держал ее в объятиях, которые с годами становились только крепче.

* * *

Тони пережил Джеймса Роудса и выжил. Но когда его пророчество сбылось, и он похоронил Пеппер Поттс-Хоган рядом с ее мужем, он сломался. Тони заперся в особняке на Пятой Авеню, вдали от Квилла, едва ли способный разговаривать со своей младшей дочерью, Джинни.

Стив позвонил ему из дома, где они с Сэмом поселились, уйдя из Мстителей. Он сидел на крыльце, пока Сэм спал. Сэм много спал в последнее время.

— Прости, что я не смог выбраться, — сказал он. — Просто с эти раком…

— Нет, — разбито ответил Тони. — Не извиняйся. Я приду в порядок, я клянусь, Стив, только не звони мне, чтобы извиниться, когда там Сэм нуждается в тебе.

— Тони, не торопись. Питер любит тебя и все понимает.

Тони горько рассмеялся:

— Он застрял со мной на одном месте. Та тупая сделка обернулась против него.

— Он любит тебя, — повторил Стив. — Как и мы все. Мы хотим, чтобы тебе стало лучше, когда ты будешь к этому готов.

Тони помолчал. Когда он заговорил, его голос звучал тише.

— Она была со мной еще с того момента, когда мне было двадцать девять. Заботилась обо мне, когда я не мог позаботиться о себе сам. Я не люблю вспоминать то время, когда ее не было рядом со мной. Даже сейчас я ловлю себя на мысли, что лажаю с этим ксандорским дипломатом и думаю «Пеппер поможет мне». А теперь… но это… она была куда больше, чем я. Будто стало темнее, как она ушла.

— Да, стало, — согласился Стив.

— Мне в любом случае надо вернуться в космос, — сказал Тони, собравшись с мыслями. — Нужно поискать что-нибудь для Сэма. Ты уверен, что мы ничем не можем помочь?

Рак они обнаружили слишком поздно. Даже сейчас ничего не могло остановить его. Тони пытался достать космические медикаменты с того самого момента, как Стив позвонил ему, сообщив о диагнозе, но теперь для этого было слишком поздно.

— Сэм сказал, что он готов, Тони. Я должен уважать его решение. Как и ты. — Он постарался говорить ровно.

— Стив, — сказал Тони, как всегда видевший его насквозь.

И Стив сломался. Его голос треснул прямо посередине фразы, как и его сердце.

— Это нечестно. Это нечестно. Тони, я… я не знаю, как… — он рыдал сильнее, чем позволял себе с тех пор, когда в первый раз пришли снимки КТ Сэма: и опухоль размером с наперсток в его мозге на них. —— Он перестал посещать химиотерапию недели назад, и я просто сижу рядом с ним и наблюдаю за тем, как он умирает, я не могу…

Тони долго мягко шептал ему что-то смутное, пока Стив не смог дышать нормально.

— Мне жаль, Стив, так жаль, но ты должен. Ты знаешь, что должен. Потому что ты любишь его, и он нуждается в твоей помощи. Если он… если он готов, тогда помоги ему держаться. Береги его, обеспечивая покой и не дай страху его захватить. 

— Это Питер делал для тебя? До исцеления? 

— Да, — сказал Тони, рвано выдохнув. — И он все еще делает это. А ты должен сделать это для Сэма. Я тоже любил тебя когда-то. Считал, что нет места безопаснее, чем рядом с тобой. Ты просто должен сделать то, что делал всегда, Капитан. Люби его. Держи его в безопасности.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

Он мог слышать какой-то шелест, шаги Тони и звук открывающейся двери.

— Я собираюсь позвонить своим мужу, детям и тому пугающему младенцу, который, как мне сказали, мой внук. Потом постелить в гостиной тысячу одеял и всех их крепко обнять. Я как-нибудь приеду навестить вас. Береги себя, Стив.

Стив положил трубку и направился внутрь дома, не заостряя внимания на том, что его дочь Натали плакала, уткнувшись в диванные подушки: она ненавидела, когда о ней заботились. Стив делая себе мысленную пометку позвонить позже ее парню. Сэм дремал в их спальне. Ричард выглянул из-за книги, которую читал, и улыбнулся, когда увидел отца.

— Отведу Лили наверх ненадолго, — сказал он, и Стив притянул его в объятия, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо, а потом отпустил. Ричард закрыл за собой двери, и Стив лег лег в кровать рядом с Сэмом.

— Я тебя не оставлю, — прошептал он, повторяя данное несколько лет назад обещание, несмотря на то, что смысл немного изменился. — Я люблю тебя. Я бы никогда не поступил так с тобой. 

* * *

Они похоронили Сэма в воскресенье. Стив мог честно признаться, что не помнил похороны. И следующий за ними день. И неделю. И месяц.

* * *

Он пришел в себя. Время лечит раны, и как раз-таки время, только оно, у Стива было. Он окружил себя сыном, дочерью и внуками. Отправился в долгое путешествие с Баки, читал лекции с Брюсом, посетил Тора в Асгарде. И никогда не переставал скучать по своему мужу.

Больше всего он любил те дни, когда Тони навещал его. Король Спартакса передал трон Марии три года назад — Квилл, по видимому, был настолько опустошен смертью Ракеты, что ему понадобилось несколько лет, чтобы восстановиться. Тони не отходил от него ни на шаг, и они снова странствовали по галактике, охраняя ее. Они прилетали на Землю два раза в год, брали Стива и отправлялись с ним на могилы. Тони заплакал, когда впервые увидел могилу Сэма, и пытался скрыть это от Стива, пока тот не обнял его, и они не начали плакать вместе.

Квилл был теперь мягче. Годы скорби и любви, семейной жизни и правления смягчили его и сделали наконец тем человеком, который был достоин Тони. Иногда, когда они уезжали, Стив осознавал, что скучал по ним обоим.

Он встречался с другими. Однажды с новой Черной Вдовой по имени Таня, однажды с прыгающим по измерениям Адамом Уорлоком, однажды с новым Мстителем по имени Андрос, который унаследовал имя Железного человека после Рири Уильямс. Эти отношения были чем-то легким, простым и именно тем чего Сэм хотел бы для Стива.

— Посмотри на себя, — сказал как-то его муж. — Все такой же прекрасный, как и всегда. До меня, конечно, не дотягиваешь, но тоже ничего. Не смей тратить это впустую после того, как я умру, Роджерс. — Его улыбка стала серьезнее, и он взял Стива за руку. — Не обязательно, чтобы эти отношения были похожи на то, что у нас с тобой было, Стив. И даже не на вас с Тони. Но позволь хоть кому-то быть рядом, хорошо? Люди нужны тебе.

Отношения не длились долго, но они помогали ему. Однажды он проснулся без имени своего мужа на губах и рассмеялся от облегчения, что это не кажется ему предательством.

* * *

Они похоронили Клинта, а позже Лору. Они похоронили Марию Хилл рядом с ее женой, связь с которой она держала в секрете все эти годы. Они похоронили Гранта, среднего сына Баки и Наташи, который погиб в автокатастрофе. Наташа ушла вслед за ним. Баки старел быстрее, чем Стив, но все же недостаточно быстро. На полтора года Стив потерял своего лучшего друга в России, пока тот не вернулся по требованию его дочери Екатерины.

Ванда была с Виженом и использовала магию, чтобы оставаться юной. Тор спустился на Землю ради похорон Джейн Фостер, тяжело опираясь на сильное плечо своей королевы, а потом не появлялся довольно долгое время. Бетти Росс умерла, и Брюс тихо вернулся в страны третьего мира, а потом появился с лекарством от серповидноклеточной анемии, названным в ее честь. Скотт скончался на Западном Побережье, и его крылья перешли к их с Хоуп внучке Джанет. На другом берегу моря умер Т’Чалла, окруженный своей огромной семьей, и Мстителям было позволено понаблюдать издалека за тем, как его хоронили в Некрополе рядом с отцом.

Квилл и Тони были на каждых похоронах. Тони стоял рядом со Стивом. Железный Человек как всегда был готов поддержать Капитана Америку.

— Я боялся, что привыкну к этому, — произнес Тони мягко, касаясь надгробия Дарси Льюис. Он выглядел, может, на сорок. — Странно радоваться тому, что мне все еще больно?

— Нисколько, — ответил Стив.

Когда они готовы были расстаться, Тони посмотрел сначала на свои руки — он держался за Квилла, — а потом на Стива.

— Поехали с нами, — сказал он. Он предложил это впервые. Стив, удивленный, сначала взглянул на Квилла, но тот просто поглядел на него в ответ, кивком указав туда, где под светоотражающими панелями был спрятан их корабль.

— Мои дети… — начал Стив, но не знал, как закончить. Его дети уже были взрослыми и обзавелись собственными семьями. — Баки… — попытался он.

Тони пожал плечами.

— Бак тоже может поехать. Однажды звезды собрали меня воедино. Может, они смогут сделать то же и для вас двоих.

Но у Тони был Питер среди этих звезд. У Стива и Баки же были Сэм и Наташа — под землей. Стив покачал головой.

— Мне стоит зализать раны тут, а потом уже пробовать со звездами, Тони.

Тони кивнул.

— Я предложу снова.

Квилл тоже втянул Стива в объятье.

— Будь счастлив, Капитан, — сказал он. — Будь счастлив снова. Ты заслужил это.

И они ушли, а Стив остался наблюдать за тем, как они уходят.

* * *

За тот год и три месяца, что Сэм медленно умирал, он вытянул из Стива много обещаний. И его самым любимым было это: «Продолжай жить. И я не имею в виду существовать, не имею в виду вяло следовать от точки к точке. Я имею в виду жить, Стив. Пообещай, что снова будешь смеяться. Пообещай, что будешь танцевать».

* * *

Он рассказал Баки о предложении Тони, когда они бродили по африканской пустыне. Баки пожал плечами и устремил взгляд на пески.

— Я не знаю, Стиви. Я потерял семьдесят лет, у меня есть еще кое-какие незаконченные дела. Но ты? Ты-то все сделал. Это может оказаться тебе полезным. И Тони любит тебя, всегда любил. Он позаботится о тебе, сопляк.

— У него есть Питер, — запротестовал Стив. Баки уставился на него.

— Не думал, что это значит, что где-то по пути он потерял тебя.

* * *

Он позвонил Тони и открыл ему всю правду, что стоило бы сделать годы назад.

— Ты был мне нужен тогда. И даже потом. Сэма было более чем достаточно, и более чем я когда-либо заслуживал, но я всегда нуждался в тебе, Тони. И до сих пор нуждаюсь.

* * *

Вот с чего все начинается:

Люк открывается, выпуская трап для Стива и его небольшого снаряжения. Тони и Квилл стоят наверху, рука Квилла лежит у Тони на плечах.

— Готов увидеть чудеса космоса? Принес свой щит? — спрашивает Тони, и его глаза по-прежнему яркие и теплые. Стив все еще любит этого мужчину, не с той жгучей болью, что была шестьдесят лет назад, и не так, как он любил Сэма, но немного теплее, мягче. И Тони…

Тони тоже любит его. Не как прежде и не как Квилла, но, без сомнения, снова и снова, Тони любит его.

— Капитан, это честь для меня, — добавляет Квилл. Стив протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия, но они смеются и привлекают его ближе, обнимая, и между ними он чувствует себя в тепле и безопасности. И он не боится.

Когда они успокаиваются, он слышит, как армейские жетоны Сэма стучат о его грохочущее сердце. Он глубоко вздыхает, чуть сильнее чувствует любовь к своему мужу, а потом отпускает себя, чтобы сдержать обещание. Он продолжает жить.

— Покажите, на что вы способны, парни.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора, которое переводчику очень хочется включить:
> 
> Он танцует и проигрывает Питеру в танцевальной битве.  
> Он покупает Тони желтую розу, которая не вянет.  
> Пятьдесят лет достаточно, чтобы принять решение по поводу «может быть».


End file.
